Nagamasa Tsuwamono
Introduction Nagamasa Tsuwamono is a young ninja from the land of fire. He was born and raised in Konohagakure and attended the ninja academy. He graduated from the academy with the lowest scores in his class. This is due to his low chakra amount which prevents him from using standard ninjutsu techniques. However he was able to make up for this with splendid taijutsu and expert knowledge in biology. Appearance Nagamasa is short. He only stands 4 feet tall and according to the doctors he will not grow any more. He has pretty white hair that goes down to his lower cheeks and a round baby face that demands to be pinched. His eyes are like big red moons and his skin is as pure white as a milk maid. He usually wears a green hoodie and a pair of short brown pants. His feet are protected by the new stylish invention called tennis shoes. Personality Nagamasa has a bright personality that always seems to be positive. He always looks on the bright side of things and moves to make everyone around him smile. His kind nature quickly wins over the hearts of the people he meets and often he is called The Little Ninja. However this polite actions that Nagamasa displays in public is not his real face. The truth is Nagamasa is very sensitive about his height and is actually a very negative person. He believes that the worst thing possible is going to happen and that most people will die in misery. He hates to help other people and is very self conscious of his ninja skills. He also has a dark sense of humor and generally is mean on the inside. The only reason he acts that way around other people is because that is what he desires to be. He figures if he acts it long enough he will eventually become it. Nagamasa's true nature is not known to most people. Only his teacher, Happosai Sensei and his two team mates know about it. He does well to keep his nature covered from other people. Background Nagamasa is the illegitimate son of Nobuchika Kusanoha and his old team mate Yoko Tsuwamono. Nobuchika at the time was a married man and could not openly own up to fathering Nagamasa. As a result Nagamasa was raised by his mother Yoko alone and was labeled as a whores son. Growing up without his father Nagamasa would want to lash out at the world and the people in his village for looking down on him. However his mother would keep him in check and tell him to be a good boy. For his mother Nagamasa first created the mask he wears on the outside and over time it shifted to his goal of his true self. Ironically enough when Nagamasa was a kid he would often go over to the Kusanoha house to play with there young daughter, who was actually his half sister, and be babysited by Nobuchika, who was his real father. There he would play games with Nekohime and learn the basics of ninjutsu. Once Nagamasa entered the ninja academy it was discovered that he have very little amount of chakra. It was originally thought that he would not be able to pass the academy. This was a major blow to Nagamasa's faith in himself and his personal worth. To add to it Nagamasa had to deal with the whispers of the adults behind his back about his heritage and his lack of ninjutsu skills. This however made him angry and that anger made Nagamasa work. Despite having no Ninjutsu skills whatsoever Nagamasa passed the exam using his taijutsu and stealth skills. He was later assigned to team five under the Jounin Happosai Hanju Ability Nagamasa was born with very little chakra. This made it nearly impossible for him to use the basic Ninjutsu techniques that other young konoha ninja use. However Nagamasa was determined and his mother was very supportive. When he could not learn Ninjutsu she called in favors and brought in other skilled Ninjas to teach him Taijutsu and made her little boy learn the arts of Chemistry. She also indoctrinated him into her stealth techniques and followed the path of the shadow ninja. Taijutsu Nagamasa uses the standard leaf village Taijutsu. There is nothing special about it, nor is there anything particular about Nagamasa that makes him stand out above other ninja's. If you had to rank his Taijutsu skills he would rank average amongst the Ginin. His skills with a dagger are also about average. His skills at throwing weapons are also in the middle and his dagger fighting skills could use some work. However Nagamasa has one skill that stands out above all the rest. That is his skill toward preparation, tactics and stratagems. Nagamasa can see someone do a technique one time and come up with a stratagem to counter it before the next time they meet. When he goes to battle or on any common mission he brings several small ninja tools that make the job easier. A few of these, and not limited to, are smoke bombs, poison smoke bombs, ninja stars, explosive tags, dagger, a blanket, a fluffy pillow, fire bomb, a Swiss army knife, and a can of hair spray. Most of these items are either kept in his back pocket or the pillow he carries around with him. Stealth Nagamasa's stealth skills are partially due to his small size and mainly due to his mother's teachings. Nagamasa's mother, Yoko, is a member of the Anbu. She has spent many a year hiding in the shadows and has taught her son to do the same. Nagamasa knows how to scale a building with no grappling hooks or the use of chakra. He can hold his breath for 22 minutes and 22 seconds. He can hold onto the side of a cliff for eight hours straight and even walk across a old wooden floor without making a single sound. These skills were developed through years and years of practice and hard labor. nagamasa's acrobatic ability is matched only by those who can actually fly. Chemistry and Biology Nagamasa has spent a great deal of time studying Chemistry and Biology of plant life. He knows all the natural herbs that grow in the land of fire by heart and all the natural poisons that can be found. He also knows how to extract those poisons and then create a more pure and potent toxin. Nagamasa's greatest skill can be found in his lab, or field lab rather than in his arms. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Ninja